What Milk Can Do
by The-Hunting-Starship-Ranger
Summary: Sherlock is bored, and John doubts himself. Probably better than the summary. Warning - oohey gohey marshmallowy softness here.


**_This is my first fic all by myself, and I'm proud of it, so please no flames in the comments? Constructive Critisizem is great, not spelling errors though._**

* * *

John - Sh

**Yes Sherlock. What is it now? JW**

I'm Bored, Come Home - Sh

**I'm almost there. Just waiting for a cab. Why don't you shoot some more holes in the wall. JW**

I'm Out of Bullets. And Milk - SH

**I have milk. They didn't have any bullets in Tesco, sorry. JW**

Fine. Are you almost home - SH

**Around the corner. Be there in 2 minutes. Put the kettle on. JW**

But that's in the kitchen - Sh

**For god's sake. Get off your arse and put the Kettle on Sherlock. Im at the flat now, and I need tea. JW**

Make you own tea John - Sh

**Buy your own milk, Sherlock. JW**

You bought milk - SH

**Milk for myself. For my own tea. That I will make myself. For myself. JW**

I have upset you - Sh

**You must be Sherlock Holmes, because that's a dam good deduction. I've forgotten my key. Let me in please. JW**

Do I get milk? - Sh

**Do I get tea? JW**

The doors unlocked. - Sh

**Aren't you going to greet me? JW**

Hello John - SH

**Not even going to look me in the face? My my, one shouldn't be rude to the milkman Sherlock. JW**

The kettles on in the kitchen - Sh

**Ill make the tea then , shall I? You sit down, put your feet up, you've had a long day, being bored and staring at the four walls JW**

Well, if you insist. - SH

**No, I didn't, I wasn't, I just meant - Oh fine then, I'll make tea. You can put your own milk in though, you go mental when other people do it wrong. JW**

That's because they don't know what their doing. Average Imbeciles. - SH

**Great, so now I'm an average imbecile, lovely. Tea's in the pot your highness. JW**

I didn't mean you. But, thanks - SH

**You didn't mean me...JW**

You're not an Imbecile. - SH

**Coming from you Sherlock, that's like I love you. JW**

* * *

"What if I did?" Sherlock said suddenly, after a long moment of silence.

"What if you did what Sherlock?" John replied, turn around from making his tea.

"What if I...love you?" He muttered, taking a sip of tea to shut himself up.

"You don't love me Sherlock. You're married to you your work remember?" John muttered, turning back to his drink.

"My work...includes you John" Sherlock said, still not looking up.

"Sherlock..for once can you just say exactly what you mean, instead of being all mysterious and speaking in innuendos." John replied, sighing at him.

"I'm sorry?" He replied, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

"If you have something to say, something that I think you want to say. Just say it. Just, for me Sherlock. Just say it." John said, moving in to the main room and sitting in his large chair.

"I love you. Or at least, I think I love you." Sherlock muttered into his cup, John looked up, clearly shocked.

"Right. Well, that's, that's a turn up for the books isn't it? You're sure you haven't overdone it on the nicotine patches again? Haven't ingested any chemicals?" John said, trying to decipher how this had happened.

You: I'm completely sober John, thanks to you – SH

Sherlock just shook his head. "I'm completely sober John, thanks to you."

"Sherlock, I – I don't know what to say. I didn't think you'd ever...feel this way. Feel at all, at least not about me. I thought I was being crazy, I thought I was going mad..." John admitted, looking into his empty cup.

"Neither did I, honestly, I never have" Sherlock sighed, he thought John knew that. It wasn't Mycroft hadn't been obvious about it.

John gasped. "What..never? You've never been in..in love before?" He was shocked, no one could live this long, be this hot, and never be in love.

"I've never felt even..decently attracted to someone before." Sherlock admitted, shrugging, it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Never? No school girl crushes or poster girls? Wait...you...you're attracted to me?" That was a sentence he never thought he'd head, John was shocked. No way, Sherlock couldn't be attracted to him.

You: Never. Obviously I'm attracted to you, John sometimes.

"Never." Sherlock confirmed, before he chuckled. "Obviously I'm attracted to you, John. Sometimes I just.." He shook his head, cutting himself off.

"But why? I'm sorry but, I wouldn't be attracted to me, so why are you?" John asked, looking down at his lap again. He was just an ugly, worn out soldier, why would someone like Sherlock want him.

"Why do you think so little of yourself all the time John!" Sherlock yelled, slamming his cup down on the table and snapping to his feet.

"Ah, if I knew how to feel better I would Sherlock." He said, and Sherlock sat back down. "It's not a conscious choice, and why do you think so highly of me?"

Sherlock paused, shaking his head. "You saved me from myself John. Sure your not the single hottest person on the planet, but you're tough, you're loyal, you're sweet, you stick to wearing those hideously fitting jumpers all the time. And you're the first person ever to put up with me, so you get bonus points for that." He said, frowning at the man, John met his look.

"Sherlock..I don't put up with you," He said, "I'm here because I choose t be. I 'm here because I want to be"

Sherlock couldn't help but scoff. "Come off it, I'm a dick. I don't clean up after myself. I barely ear, rarely sleep and play violin at three in the morning, just to start. You're hardly here because you want it." He said, listening the most common and potent of his many flaws.

"Why else would I be here then?" John said, still frowning. "It's not like this is a prime city location, or the foods great. Nobody's perfect Sherlock."

Nobody may be perfect, but Sherlock Holmes certainly was far from it, he thought to himself. "You crave the danger, its the only reason you stayed in the first place. I don't try too fool myself."

John shook his head, "God Sherlock, for somebody so smart you can be a bloody idiot sometimes. Your deductions aren't always right you know."

"Generally," Sherlock spat, but John ignored him

"And the reason I stayed wasn't danger, or thrill-seeking. It was you. I was so alone, and I owe you so much"

It was Sherlock's turn to shake his head this time. "What have I done for you other than drag you through cases and but a dent in your salary from milk.

"You've been my friend, my only friend. You've trusted me, you've put up with me. A worthless, destitute, an ex-soldier, a failed warrior. A veteran of no use to anyone, except the most intelligent brilliant man in Britain, you've given me a home Sherlock, and that is not nothing."

Though he was touched by John's words, Sherlock couldn't let him speak of himself that way. "Stop it, Stop it. No one else sees you that way John, no one. Not Mr's Hudson, not Lestrade, not even Anderson. I certainly don't, so why do you? You're not useless, you give me a reason to stay off drugs, that's not even half of it and it's already saved and changed someone's life." He moved to fall on his knees in between John's, placing his hands on his legs and looking up at him Sherlock smiled. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too Sherlock." John replied, smiling back.

"Finally got it out of you did I?" Sherlock joked, laughing.

"Shut up." John said, giggling himself before kissing Sherlock hard on the lips, maybe he was worth something after all.


End file.
